On our merry way
by Artistrazzy
Summary: Follow Moona a pirate who has amnesia as she travels through the grand line. In later chapters OcXAce. rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia... Is what they say I have.

They who are they?

I'm drifting on a piece of wood,how long it will be able to hold me?

I don't know hopefully long enough to get home to my family.

home,... family? I have those things?

I look up to see an island even though my vision is clouded from the lack of food I can see that most of the island exists out of flora and fauna. There is no sign of human life. Once my vision cleared I can see a small house. The small house even though it could be abandoned gave me hope. I got of my piece of wood but as soon as I entered the water, I couldn't move. Lucky for me I was really close to the shore, so instead of drowning I was washed ashore. I wanted to get up but a heavy feeling made sure I didn't, I fainted. I don't know how long I was out. But when I woke up I felt warm so I figured someone found me and brought me along to their house. I shifted a bit. A presence close to me went to see if I was awake. "Ah you woke up excellent an unknown female voice said. I looked up to see a chamber with 2 couches, a clock it seemed to be a living room.(Just imagine a small normal house because I don't feel like explaining every room.) In front of me stood a girl with black hair and green eyes she seemed to be a bit smaller and younger then me. "where am I?" The girl seemed to be relieved that we spoke the same language. "You're at the Von Shiereiland's house. I'm Rayla and this is..." Rayla got interrupted by another girl who walked into the room. She had the same colour of eyes only was her hair brown. "Syara" I noted to myself that she didn't seem to fancy strangers. "So what's your name?" I tried to remember, I looked at my necklace it was a black dragon who was holding a ruby you could see through it. that way you could see that the center of the ruby was made of gold, in the gold was an inscription. It said 'Moona'. "I think my name's Moona. The two girls looked confused but seemed to get that she lost her memory.

-Time jump a few weeks later-

I lived with the two for a few weeks. In those weeks I learned that Rayla and Syara where twins. They were abandoned when they were two years old. An older couple found them and raised them as if they were their own children. Because of this the twins didn't know which one was the oldest. When I asked I saw that it was quite the painful subject so I decided not to question it further. In those weeks I even learned something about myself. I don't like to stay inside for too long. The first days Syara and Rayla were always worried that I could have fainted again. The fist time I walked I looked at the sea I wondered where I came from but the longer I stood there the more I became fascinated by the sea itself. At times it was calm and sometimes it was so ferocious it could break trees. Sometimes it even brought metal poles to the island. I was dreaming of how I could make a sword and learned to fight with it but fist I would have needed a building to melt the iron, mend it and then cool the sword. All of a sudden a furnace and an anvil appeared in the forest. Right next to my hiding place. I had a bunch of Iron so I could practice a bit. The swords that were bad were being melted again to make sure the others wouldn't break that easy. Now I had Three good swords. It was a challenge to lift it at first so I had to make them a bit lighter. I decided to hide them just in case a sea monster would attack the island. I knew Rayla and Syara would think it's to dangerous for me to play with swords. Even though they're younger they seem to look out for me a lot. I decided to go home early because it would storm tonight.

-The next day-

I woke up early to check whether my swords were still where I left them. When I arrived I noticed they weren't there anymore. I cursed to myself that I should have made sure they were better located. I decided it was a lost cause to mourn for the swords so I went to the beach to see whether some other iron poles had washed ashore. No such thing as luck I guess because I didn't find a thing. I looked at my feet the water gently came back and forth until all of a sudden it didn't came. I figured something would have blocked the waves. It was a bit darker now I turn around to see a broken ship (How do I know it's broken? It had a huge hole in it.) I looked around the ship to see if there was anyone alive. I found nothing no bodies no persons. I was about to return to return to the house to tell Rayla and Syara about the ship until I heard a noise. I turned around to see a boy with black hair rise up from beneath the rubble (I don't know if it's an actual word but it's a mountain of old wood.) He looked around until he saw me. His Purple and blue eyes widened. If you ask me with all that gaping at me he looked a bit like a fish. He began to mutter something. "C..Captain Moona?" Apparently now it was my turn to look like a fish. Who is this boy and Why does he know my name?

"Why do you know my name? Why do you call me captain?"

The boy looked at bit shocked because of my question. "You mean you don't remember me or your nakama?"

"I barely even know my own name." Moona replied bluntly. "So you know my name I'm not a big fan of manners, but wouldn't it be rude not to tell yours?" The boy looked up his eyes looked hurt. "My name's Suno, Suno Solana. I used to be your fist mate and the mechanic in your crew." "My crew? Is that why you call me captain?" Suno hit himself in the face.

~~~Suno's pov~~~

"So you know my name I'm not a big fan of manners, but wouldn't it be rude not to tell yours?"

I first thought it was a joke but no, Captain really lost her memory. Unbelievable. Is this really the Moona I grew up with. I guess that without your memories, your not the person who you really are because you don't have any bad memories. Or things you should avoid doing. But I guess my luck ran out huh. First the captain is 'dead' killed by marines then the crew left the everyone took a ship, I didn't believe it so I got a small ship. The small ship breaks in a storm and now two months later I find the captain but she has amnesia. *sigh*. Now she's staring at me. "My name's Suno, Suno Solana. I used to be your first mate and the mechanic in your crew." I really hope that rings a bell. "My crew?" Please remember captain! "Is that why you call me captain?" Oh she has to be kidding me. I hit myself in the face. "So you didn't only lose your memory but also your braincells" I muttered under my breath. Not intending to let anyone hear that. To bad for me she did.

~~~Moona's pov~~~

I heard Suno mutter something.

"So you didn't only lose your memory but also your braincells" I first had to think what that would mean but then it struck me. It was an insult. Sure I had a bit trouble with my concentration span but so would everyone else with this annoying head ache."Hey that's mean!" I yelled while cringing about my own volume. "Ow how mature captain is that really the best you can come with?" Now the captain thing really began to annoy me. "Stop calling me captain!" I cringed again, I couldn't help but notice the evil glint in Suno's eyes. "Aye Aye, ... Captain." That was it I took a piece of wood an threw it towards his face. I didn't really think it would hit him but it did right between his eyes. Suno only smirked. "So you still got that killer aim of yours." Moona became angry "there's no way I could be your captain. Shouldn't I be wearing proof that I'm part of 'your' crew?" Suno began to laugh, "Your proof is hanging around your neck it's the symbol of our crew." "What do you..." Moona got interrupted by someone calling her name "Moona you're late for dinner!" I turned around to see Rayla and Syara running towards us. "Hey who's your friend?" Rayla asked while Syara was looking at the ship. "Uh, sis?" "What is it Syara?" Rayla turned towards Syara who was pointing at the wearied out flag. "He's a pirate?! F..From the treasure hunter dragons!" "Oh so were known even on an island were almost no one lives? cool!" The twins hurried to make sure Moona's safe. "Get lost! Your crew died along with your captain!" Suno looked angry. "Our captain isn't dead she's right here and soon our crew will come back too!" The twins became pale. "S...So Moona is the captain?" Rayla asked. "She's the blood guardian who has a bounty of 200,000,000 Belli? Why didn't you tell us was the amnesia an act?" Syara yelled. "It's not an act our captain is a person that doesn't even think when introducing herself , she can even say 'Hi I'm the blood guardian can I pass through? against the marines. She didn't even recognize me, Why would she know about her bounty?" Moona's short attention span has reached it's limit and she felt bored. She went to look inside the ship and saw that she could repair it a bit. She took some tools that were scattered across the floor and started some minor repairs. Once the three stopped bickering (Let me tell you it took a long time for that to happen.) They noticed Moona was gone. They looked behind them to see the ship nearly repaired except for one giant hole. "Moona why are you fixing the ship?" Rayla asked. "If I fix it he can go home and I can come along to regain my memory." "Captain is coming with me? Alright!" "Oh shut it pirate" Syara replied. "You said you were a mechanic right, Suno?" Suno nodded. "Can you tell me how long it will take before the boat is fixed?" "No problem, give me a minute." Suno inspected the boat, he looked at the repairs Moona did and saw that those were done properly so he didn't have to worry about those. The big hole was going to be a challenge. "I'd say it would take about two days." Suno concluded. "Fine but Moona is coming with us." The three left towards the house. When they arrived the twins made sure Moona didn't sneak out to plan something with the pirate. Apparently the trust she had gained was a bit hard to maintain. But Rayla decided that Moona didn't have any evil intends and that Suno wouldn't do anything unless ordered by his captain. However Syara still kept being weary.


	2. Chapter 2

Suno's pov

I started to check on the boat again. The huge hole was going to be the only problem that would keep this boat from sailing the great seas. I checked in the storage to see if we had enough wood, but seeing how I have terrible luck there wasn't. My deadline was two days from now, I promised the captain I would finish it by then and I won't disappoint her.'Not again' I concluded that I should go get some wood, even though I don't have any equipment to cut trees down and I doubt my gun without bullets will do the job. I was walking towards the woods when I hit my toe to something sharp. It appeared to be a sword, once I looked a bit better I saw 2 swords a bit further ahead. I picked up the swords and inspected them. They were quite fine swords, very thin not to heavy, well balanced. Good enough to cut some trees. After a lot of work I was finally finished with getting wood I started to repair the boat. Soon it became dark and I hit my finger with the hammer which indicated that it was to dark to continuo my work. It wasn't to much of a problem considering the fact that the work was almost done. I only had to add some extra wood to the weak spots of the boat. I got up from my spot and decided to go a bit further away from the shore considering it be flow anytime soon, and I rather didn't have wet blankets to sleep on or be swept away with the tide while I was asleep. My mind soon drifted away like the currents to the world of dreams.

-FF the next day-

I was sleeping soundly until a bird thought it was funny to try and feed me some worms. It must have thought I was hungry or something. I got up and stretched myself.

I went back to fixing the boat. Once I was finished (it should be around 5 p.m.) I looked at the sea and recalled my many adventures with our crew. It was weird that a crew that got along so well, just crumbled down the moment captain disappeared from our lives. I snapped out of my flashbacks when a merchant ship sailed past the island I didn't really see if the crew on the merchant ship had noticed me. I decided I should go to sleep really early tonight. After all we would leave tomorrow.

-FF the next day- moona's pov.

It was early in the morning I was dreaming of a world where I could do anything I wanted, I even had white wings, I soared through the sky until I saw a humanoid creature on the ground I decided to land and see what it was. It looked like a person shrouded in darkness the only thing I could see was a smirk and 2 yellow eyes shimmering in the darkness. Suddenly everything started spinning, I felt like I was falling into a bottomless pit. I woke up with a heavy shock, to hear a yell coming from outside the house.

"Hey captain Wake up!" By the sound of the voice I would say it was Suno. I heard some windows open. "How did you even find our house?" Rayla and Syara yelled. I looked outside to see Suno shrug it off. "It's the only house on the entire island." Suno replied. I decided to intrude the conversation before a major fight started in the morning. "What is it Suno?" Suno turned his face towards me. "The boat is ready, we can go back to the sea." Syara looked like we were from another world or something. "You're insane, it's going to storm tonight. You're a pirate and you don't even know that!" Syara yelled. Suno looked annoyed. "I'm a mechanic not a navigator. I fix the boat and I protect the captain." Suno replied. "Apparently you didn't do a good job then, did you? Syara yelled. I could definitely read of the hurt on suno's face. I decided to stop this madness. "That's enough, I don't remember what happened and an accident can happen."

I got down the stairs. But turned around once I heard someone call my name. It was Rayla. "At least depart after the storm and not before." I looked at Suno . "Hey you're the captain, it's your call." I nodded in confirmation, it took me a while to think about it thoroughly. But I decided to agree with Rayla it did sound better to depart after the storm.

"But if it storms what about Suno?" I asked the twins. "He can stay outside" Syara said. "But can't he go inside it might be cold." I gave the twins my cutest puppy eyes I could give. I could even mutter Suno something about going to sit on my knees and beg which I replied to by stomping him quite hard on his foot. "Okay fine he can come inside but that doesn't mean I trust him!" After a lot of moving we had all gathered around the table for breakfast. I could see Syara was not pleased with the fact that there was a pirate at her table. "Well I was thinking it might be best to go somewhere around our hometown but then we'll need to make a stop for provisions in Freezeland first." Rayla nodded. "It's good to know you planned to restock some provisions but why your hometown? Won't people recognize you and try to get the bounty that's on you head?" "That's the risk but I think it's the best hing to do so that captain might regain her memory." Rayla seemed to be getting along with Suno. " So do you have any idea what you will do after that?" Rayla asked. "That is for the captain to decide either we gather our crew back together and head for the grand line again or we will live our lives like we did on fire paleno island(Made it up)." Rayla looked a bit shocked. "So you're from the elementalist islands." Rayla said. Suno nodded "That's correct." Me and Syara looked confused. "Elementalist islands?" I asked. Rayla started explaining "The elementalist Islands symbolize the elementalists who fought in the war for freedom a thousand years ago. There are four main islands: Fire paleno island, Freezeland, Thunderstorm island and the island of eternall darkness. There is a legend that on these four islands a reincarnation of an elementalist can be born. Me and Syara were born on Thunderstorm island but were left here with an older couple, they died recently ." Syara and Rayla's faces darkened. "Some good for nothing pirates killed them." Suno's face showed that he understood their pain. Suddenly I had a head ache. I hear Suno call out my name as I fell to the ground.

-Suno's pov-

I heard captain mutter something before she fell to the ground. I called out her name and tried to reach her but I was a bit late she fainted but I could still make sure her head didn't hit the ground. I picked her up and saw Syara and Rayla who were telling me to put her on the couch. So I walked to the living room and put captain on the couch. One thing I did notice; captain has gotten lighter. How long was she drifting? Or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't carrying any weapons. Either way I should keep a close eye on captain. But I hope the fainting isn't anemia. The next few hours I spend on a chair next to captain Moona. Rayla came by to chat a few times. While Syara brought use some tea. I looked at the clock 8.17 p.m. Captain has been unconscious for twelve hours. I see that captain's eyes are starting to open. Her eyes were watery and she was nearly crying. 'What happened?'

Hey thanks for reading and sorry for the cliffhanger


	3. Chapter 3

-moona's pov-

-Flashback start-

I'm nine years old, A bunch of pirates came here to see if the rumor was true, an elementalist had just received her power. My parents told the other adults to protect the elementalist, for the person who has all of the elementalists together can gain the power of the gods as is said in the legend of the elementalists. The pirates were looking for children because the elementalist was rumored to be young. "Moona!" I saw my best friend Suno run towards me, before I could greet him he took my hand and dragged me along. I turn around to see an adult's body fall right on the place where I stood. On closer inspection on the man's face I saw it was the village elder, he was stabbed in his lungs so he could suffer a painful death. His eyes opened a bit, I saw the last piece of hope as it died in his eyes. He told me in his last breath: "Run little elementalist, make sure they don't catch you. There's a boat in the docks use it to flee. Don't look back and never return to this island, if you do they'll..." The elders was dead he had no pulse, nor was he breathing. I started crying and ran towards the docks. As I looked around I saw dead bodies everywhere some were from pirates others were from villagers but I kept running, Suno was running next to me and told me that we should do as the elder said. When we arrived at the docks I saw Suno's parents dead and my parents were fighting with the captain of the crew. The captain had long black hair, his eyes were brown with a hint of yellow. My parents saw me and tried to say something but they were stabbed in the back. Suno kept pulling me towards the boat as I was standing there frozen from the shocking events that had happened. Once we had set sail, the mist of the island of eternal darkness had surrounded us protecting us from the pirates that were pursuing us. The darkness in our heart grew as we pledged a vow for revenge. It was a week after that event that a boat found us drifting at sea without food or water, and let us join their crew. Little did these people know that was the first push to start the beginning of a new legend, The legend of the blood guardian.

-end flashback-

I woke up to see Suno's worried face. He seemed to relax a bit once he saw that I had awakened.

I told Suno about the nightmare I had, and he confirmed it was true: our parents were murdered.

A bit after I told Suno about my nightmare, Rayla came in. She was relieved that I was awake. "Ah,you're up, You sure faint a lot don't you?" I shrugged it off, The rest of the evening went like this : We ate , Suno and Syara had another fight. Suno had to sleep on the couch, but he insisted on sleeping on the floor in my room. I decided it was best for him to sleep on the couch. He didn't argue anymore and just did as he was told. During the night I woke up because of a loud sound I wondered who or what the sound was so I went downstairs to find Suno snoring. But strangely enough it couldn't be Suno, sure he snored loud but not that loud. I went back upstairs, While I was on the stairs I heard a gigantic BANG, I ran to see Rayla and Syara in the hallway. "Moona what was that? Was it Suno" They were still a bit weary of him. "It wasn't Suno I was just checking on him a few minutes ago and he was asleep. " Suddenly Rayla had an Eire grin on her face. "Oh really? How cute of you," Syara started laughing. "I heard a loud noise and I was following it, I found Suno snoring. "Hey I don't snore!" I turned around to see Suno standing behind me while he was looking very angry. "Of course not Suno, Moona only came to check on you. She really must have missed you." Rayla said. Because of the fact that I was standing so close to Suno, I could see him blush a bit . "It wasn't like that he was really snoring!" "Sure he was Moona." I tried to make things clear to Rayla when Syara told us we were forgetting something: the sound which came from my room. Once we entered the room, I saw it was a gigantic mess, there was a gigantic hole in the wall. When I looked to my right I saw a piece of the forge stuck in the wall above my bed. It had the smell of burned chemicals on it. "Wow that must be a heavy storm, it demolished the wall!" Said syara. Suno and I were inspecting the piece of forge. "No, it was blown up." Me and Suno said said at the same time. Suno turned to me. "So you noticed to?" I nodded while I looked at the forge it had remains of dynamite all over it, the kind of dynamite the marines uses. "Dynamite? So someone blew it up?" Rayla asked.I turned my head towards Rayla and nodded "Correct and if i'm not mistaking it's the kind of dynamite the marines use." I faced Suno, waiting for his reply. "That's right, it also means we should get to the ship as soon as possible because they can..." Suno couldn't even finish his sentence as a net caught him. While he was struggling with the net, he fell through the hole in the wall. "Suno" I yelled, all of a sudden I had some fishwires with hooks attached in my hand. I threw them and they attached themselves to the net. Me, Syara and Rayla heaved Suno back inside. I walked towards Suno and helped him out of the net. "Hey are you alright?" Suno nodded, "I'm fine it was quite a scare though." Syara hit the wall to get our attention. "I'm not trying to break the moment here, but where did those wires come from? It's not like she's carrying around fish wires with hook attached to them in her pants right?" Suno laughed, "To be short that was captain's devil fruit power." Syara wanted to question further but we could hear a marine walking in the hallway. "Quick captain dream that you have a different appearance." Even though it was a weird request I did as I was told. Only a second after that I still had my red eyes but I also had lack long hair with red bangs. I had a dark blue cloak, under the cloak I was wearing a black tank top, and black sweat pants. "Um is this also part of my devil fruit powers?" Suno nodded before turning his head to the door we could see the door knob being twisted around. Rayla, Suno and Syara were barricading the door, while I tried the same trick like with my appearance to get 4 swords, 3 long silver ones and 1 Blood red sword, on my left hand I had a sword of black metal claw attached with three nails. I gave the 3 silver swords to Syara, Rayla and Suno. The marines finally got through the obstacle and entered the room. "Suno, gunner of oblivion give up and we'll let the other 3 go." I just knew he didn't mean that, a quick flashback came into my mind.

-flashback-

they said the same to us a few years back, there once was a family of doctors that had rescued us. We were still beginning to get used to being a pirate when another crew attacked us, the other crew outnumbered us and could easily attack me and Suno. Everyone on the crew told us to run, so we did Suno got a few wounds but right when we were escaping I saw someone attacking him in the back, so I blocked it by getting wounded myself. They took us in and treated us. The marines came, they heard about the big fight between 2 crews. One of them was the treasure hunter dragons. Some guy in the village told the marines about me and Suno staying with the doctors. They said that if we gave up , they would spare their lives. Me and Suno did yet they killed them. I was so furious I raised my hand and said something that came into my mind. "Eraser blast" All of the marines burned in a bright light and dropped dead.

-end flashback-

I pointed my sword at the marine's throat,. "Leave this island now or die." The marine only laughed, "We're with one thousand trained men and you with four and only one maybe two can fight. "Make it two bastard!" Suno yelled. I faced Rayla and Syara. "Get to the ship," I whispered to them. They understood and sneaked out of the house using a passage way I created with my devil fruit's power. Suno took out a gun and shot the marine. "Let's get out of here." We jumped out of the window, we used a different route so that the marines wouldn't notice Syara and Rayla. To bad for us we landed in the middle of all those marines. I was attacked by a marine with a gun, I retaliated the bullet with my sword right into his knee, which was kind of bad since I aimed for his shoulder. The next few seconds seemed to have gone by like they were in slow motion, the distance was to short for Suno to get a few decent shots without getting hurt to much and some marines were dragging Rayla and Syara with them. I remembered what I did in the flashback and tried to do the same. I raised my hand and yelled "Eraser blast!" All of the marines burned, but strangely enough my allies weren't hit. We all ran to the boat incase I missed one of the marines, Syara grabbed a map. "Moona the first Island is freezeland we'll get there in three days with this wind. I nodded I ran for the steering wheel. Suno was raising the sails and Rayla got in the crow's nest. "Captain there is an enemy at six o' clock and he's aiming his gun at us. -bang- I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. Suno ran towards me, "Captain are you okay?" I bit on my lip. "I'll live." Suno ripped the cloak gave me a piece of wood to bite on and removed the bullet afterwards he bound the wound with the piece of cloak. "There that should do it for now at least, until we reach freezeland there we will let it be examined by a doctor." I nodded "Thanks Suno." Our boat might be small but it was the fastest boat of our old fleet or at least that's what Suno told us. Apparently when the crew thought that I was dead the crew got disbanded and everyone got a boat Suno didn't really accept the fact and he got the last boat, a small but incredibly fast sloop. I looked up to see a homing seagull, he had a flier. 'Everyone come see the execution of Tyson Kuromiki of the treasure hunter dragons on the 24th of June.(It's the 14th of June in the story.) Our adventure had only begun and yet we already had a temporary goal: To save Tyson.

Author's note

I would like to thank everyone who reads this story, It might take a while before I update again because school is using most of my time. I would also like to say that this story, is dated 500 years before kyarayukai's story elementals. Kyara is a good friend of mine and an excellent writer we write a grand crossover together. So Kyara if you read this I'll explain it in school.


	4. I'm not dead

**Hi, I know it's been a long time, but on our merry way part one and two were lost during the time that I was moving, however part one has been found so I can update again, tommorow I will be going on a summer camp so the next update will be in two weeks, I plan to update more frequently during the vacation so I hope guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.**

_Recap: The crew found a flier about the execution of Tyson Kuromiki and they decided to stop it from happening._

_**-Moona**_'s pov-

I showed the flier to Suno "This is one of out members right?"

Suno nodded "Yeah, Tyson kuromiki he was our marksman, he's the one who made sure the canons were working. He barely misses his target." "The execution is in 10 days will that be enough time Syara?" Syara went towards her charts and after a few minutes she came back. "It will only take us 4 days to go to there the wind is shifting and it's quite hard to calculate what is going to happen next." Suno understood and he explained to me how hard it is to navigate in the grand line. "Okay people use these 3 days to train as hard as you can, the six days on the island will be spent to get provisions, trying to find a doctor and most importantly to save Tyson!" Suno yelled trying to get our spirits up. "Yeah let's go treasure hunter dragons!" everyone yelled.

Wich reminded me, I went inside the cabin and took something out of a small box that was hidden in a corner of the storage. It were 2 necklaces wich looked like mine only one was in jade and the other was in onyx. I gave the onyx one to Syara and the jade one to Rayla. "These are necklaces made after the jolly roger of our crew, we use it to mark the people of our crew. Some other crews use tatoos however captain once made a huge fuss over needles, so if you have a needle make sure you keep it far away from our captain here!" I wasn't very pleased at the mocking tone of Suno but I do remember a big dislike toward very pointy stuff. "Anyway, thank you Suno, for the memory but let's get serious now. You don't have to join, however we'll save Tyson and then bring you back if you want to, by then the commotion on the island must have died down, you won't even have to fight the marines in the meanwhile me and Suno will take care of them.

The twins looked at each other and made a silent agreement. They hung the neclaces around there necks. "We'll do our best captain!" Though I could hear some hesitation in their voice. "I appreciate it!" Suno smiled "You know being a pirate isn't always killing people, we mostly knock people out, only in life threatening situations we kill." Rayla and Syara seemed a bit relieved.

-Time jump one day later-

"Hey captain!" Rayla yelled. "Yes Rayla?" "We're gaining in on a boat at 12 o'clock." I thanked her and ran towards the front of the boat to look at the boat. It was small with a sail and a weird thing in the back. The sail wasn't being used so the boat was being dragged along the currents.

We were faster so it only took us a few minutes to lie next to the small boat. In the boat was a dead man, he didn't looked starved nor weak so I couldn't figure out what he died off maybe it was a disease.

I heard Rayla and Syara talk about poison, but I wasn't sure of it.

Suno soon came out of the his corner in the storage room where he slept. Suno keeps guard at night and in the day he sleeps a bit, after that he usually gives me pointers and tells me a few stories about my past as a pirate and captain.

I think this boat was in one of them though I can't really remember.

"Hey isn't that fire fist Ace?" Suno asked. "You knew him? It must be hard to see like this huh?" Rayla said. "We ran into the white beard pirates before." Suno replied. "How can you stay so calm a fellow pirate died, and you even knew him!" Syara yelled.

Suno began to wonder why I was so silent and turned towards me to find me poking the dead body with a stick. "C. captain don't do that he's not dead only asleep!"

"Do you mean an eternal sleep?" "No just a deep sleep." He kept insisting on the fact that he was alive, poor Suno probably couldn't handle it and went into denial. So I decided to tag along into the illusion of Suno's mind.

"If you say so" I kept poking the body with my stick until it suddenly started to stir a bit. "Oh my god it's a zombie!" Syara and Rayla yelled.

"Oh! So he really was alive, I thought Suno was going insane!"

"Gee thanks fort he trust captain."

I turned my stick into wires and hauled ace on board. "Your getting better with your abilities captain." Suno said. "Would you quit calling me captain, it's starting to get annoying!" Apparently I was yelling a bit to loud because I heard the dead man starting to mumble something that sounded like where am I" Suno walked up to him and said "Good Morning Ace" The guy looked a bit shocked. "Suno what are you doing here? I cut in before Suno could reply "You're on our ship." Ace eyes widened. "No way, I died?"

"See Suno I told you he was dead."

"NO ONE'S DEAD!" And here is the part where I began to question Suno's sanity again. Ace looked a bit relieved about the fact that he was still alive.

"We all thought you were dead because of the fact that you didn't move anymore."Rayla said.

"Moona you know I am narcoleptic and why does my side hurt?"

Moona tilted her head and turned towards Suno. "I knew?" Suno nodded.

Now the whole situation was clear to Ace, Moona had lost her memory.

End Chapter

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope it was good! I tried to put more space between the sentences so it would be a bit easier to read so please review and tell me if I might need to adjust it a bit. I also try to keep an eye on my grammar however I know it's not perfect. Anyway since summer camp will start it means that On our merry way is now 1 year old because we are leaving a tad later this year than normal. So I hope it will be a great camp where I can enjoy a great time with the people who helped me to create the characters so my friends if you read this: Thank you! May the adventures that we will see, stay in our memory so that we can read it later on and laugh with how bad my grammar and imagination were.**

**To Kyara I don't know if I have my cell phone along on camp so If you don't hear anything from me, I don't have it with me. And this is only page 23 of the 73 pages that I currently have, no fair I only started at page 21, typing this story will never go on a quick pace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone thanks for reading another chapter of on our merry way, it's been a long time but Today In order to celebrate the return of my best friend Kyarayukai, I hope this chapter will be as good or maybe better than the others, you can always comment with suggestions, or correct me on my spelling because I know it's pretty bad.

Anyway I don't own one piece

Recap: the crew had just found Ace, and he found out that Moona has amnesia.

(Wow this must be the longest recap ever, anyway on with the story)

-Moona's pov-

"I'm Portgas D. Ace 2nd in command in whitebeard's crew." I nodded, "I was going to ask you how you've escaped but you have amnesia correct?" I nodded again and looked at the water, behind me Rayla joined me and then she saw Ace's boat. "Hey can I try the engine, it looks awesome!" "Do you have some kind of fire power?" Ace replied, Rayla shook her head. "Then no, you can't."

-Fwoosh-

(I have no idea how it sounds so I say fwoosh, and fwoosh it shall be.)

"I started it" Syara, Ace, Rayla and Suno were staring at me, while I was starting the engine and then Syara turned to Suno. "Devil fruit powers?" Suno shook his head, "I don't think so." "Oh sure any normal person can use fire." Syara huffed. "Not like that, Moona is, a special case." Syara began to look even angrier. "Why don't you tell me already?" "I don't even know the details myself." Suno muttered. "Hey so where are you going?" Ace asked. "Were are going to freezeland, captain needs a doctor and then we'll save Tyson." "Why does Moona need a doctor?" "During our escape from the marines, captain got hit in her shoulder with a bullet."

-in the meantime-

I got bored and tired because using my fire powers drained my energy so I returned to the ship. I was about to go to her room when Ace called me. " Hey Moona let me see that shoulder. I showed him my shoulder and cringed a bit when he removed the blood drenched piece of clothing. Apparently the wound hadn't closed yet. "This might sting, so be strong okay." I nodded as Ace his fingers turned into flames and closed the wound by burning the flesh around it. The smell of burning flesh was gross. "Maybe we should ask Ace to be our doctor," Syara said but before he could reply I interrupted "That won't work he is loyal to whitebeard." "Moona is right, good for you that you remembered!" Suno was also happy. "The proces may take a while but one day the captain will remember everything. "Anyway Ace what are you doing here in this part of the grand line?"

"I'm looking for Teach he has killed a nakama." Suno gritted his teeth so he committed the greatest crime possible on a pirate ship huh?" "So Ace would you like to travel along with us for a while?" I suggested "Sure but why the offer?" I smiled "Well I figured if I see people who I used to know, my memory might return sooner." Ace laughed "I see, a clever plan."

-Time skip 3 days-

In those 3 day Ace told us about his many adventures with the whitebeard pirated and how his beloved little brother just recently became a pirate. Everyone got along except for Syara and Suno they just kept arguing about silly facts. It was getting more lively around here. I was just going outside when all of a sudden a snowball hit the back of my neck. I turned around to look for the assaulter to find out that it was Ace I the crowsnest, how he managed to make a snowball without it melting is a mystery to me. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and yet there he was standing I the snow. "Put on a shirt, aren't you cold?" "Ace was just about to reply when he fell asleep, out of the crowsnest, on top of me. It was cold well except for Ace he was warm. So typical for me to forget that we were going to arrive at Freezeland today so I just wore my usual attire: long legged pants but short sleeved t-shirt. The biggest problem however was that when it's cold I tend to fall asleep this happens because of the fact that I'm something the people of my island call the fire elementalist. There weren't a lot of people that knew about my powers only my family, suno's and the village elder. I absolutely hate winter it's way too cold and because of that I sleep most of the time. I never saw Suno I was lucky winter only lasted 2 weeks, however in Freezeland summer only last for 2 weeks so I never even wanted to go there. The last thing I remember is that everything started spinning and I blacked out

Well this was chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it, I'll really try to update as soon as possible however my teachers are making it complicated for the way the next chapter might be a little story in between the real chapters, I'll see when I'll post it either tommorow or on monday because I need to go on a rowing course against the tides and I don't get anything about the theory or the practical stuff so it's fingers crossed and hope that I will make it.

Oh and Kyara I wanted to discuss something with you but I guess I won't have to send e-mails anymore considering I'll see you at school, I'm so happy You're back! Some people were starting to get on my nerves, anyway I'll see you on monday


End file.
